El sonido de un violín
by PaulaWatson
Summary: John se despierta a media noche porque Sherlock se pone a tocar el violín, aunque nunca se hubiera esperado que la noche acabaria así. Es mi primer fanfic, ¡espero que os guste!


**Este es mi primer fanfic.¡Espero que os guste!**

**Nada de Sherlock Holmes me pertenece. Es de ****Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y de ****la BBC.**

* * *

**El Sonido de un violín**

-Sherlock deja de tocar el violín -exclama John desde su cuarto-

-No! Estoy aburrido y esto es lo único que me divierte-dice Sherlock mientras continua tocando el violín -Además, me duele la cabeza y tocar el violín me relaja.

-Ya Sherlock, pero es que son las 3 de la mañana y a diferencia de ti yo necesito dormir-exclama John bajando las escaleras para llegar hasta el salón y encontrarse con Sherlock tocando-

-Mañana no trabajas así que no pasa nada si hoy te acuestas tarde y vamos John no seas exagerado , no necesitas dormir tanto.-Dice mientras se toca la cabeza. En ese momento se siente un poco mareado por lo que deja de tocar y se sienta en su sillón-

-John se asusta al ver a Sherlock asi y se acerca a el-¿Sherlock estás bien?-

-No John, no estoy bien , no lo ves-pregunta con esa voz de "No hagas preguntas estúpidas"-

John se dirige hasta la cocina que es donde tiene su maletín de medico con algunas pastillas y coge un paracetamol para disminuir el dolor de cabeza de Sherlock y también coge un vaso de agua.

-Toma, esto te hará sentir mejor-dice John dándole la pastilla y el vaso a Sherlock-

-¿Que es esto ?-pregunta Sherlock mirando fijamente la pastilla pues realmente las odiaba-

-Una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza -exclama- ¿Que crees que te intento envenenar o algo parecido?-bromea-

Sherlock no respondió a aquello pero cogió la pastilla , la introdujo y su boca y rápidamente se la trago,Tras eso pudo un gesto de asco ya que la pastilla era muy grande.

-Ahora duerme, estas cansado y hasta tu necesitas dormir.

-No quiero. Me aburro-exclama suspirando-Necesito divertirme con algo John, ¿Entiendes? Si no mi cerebro se pudre, necesita estar ocupado en algo.

-Pues no tengo ni idea. Además ya me he desvelado así que no creo que pueda volverme a dormir. Voy a por unas cervezas al frigorífico , espero no encontrarme muchas partes humanas-dice mientras va hacia la nevera-

-Traeme una a mi también , a ver si el alcohol hace que me aburra un poco menos -dice a lo que John suelta un bufido y se acerca a Sherlock-

-Te acabas de tomas una pastilla y no hará efecto si tomas alcohol

-Me de igual , ya se me ha pasado.¡Vamos John!-Grita-

-Shhh...Son las tres, no grites. Vale pero si mañana estas peor sera culpa tuya-dice mientras le da un vaso de cerveza-

Las horas fueron pasando y pasando .Horas en las que John y Sherlock siguieron bebiendo , aunque de la cerveza pasaron al whisky y al ron a pesar de que John se opuso a eso, porque sabia que no acabaría bien pero es imposible decir que no a un Sherlock borracho.

-Dios mio , mi cabeza , ahora si que me duele-exclama Sherlock muy ebrio-

-Te lo dije -responde John y tras esto hecha a reír. No era un buen momento para ninguno de los dos.

-John...esto...es que hay algo que tenia que decirte...pero..tengo miedo-dice Sherlock poniéndose mas serio-

-¿Sherlock Holmes con miedo? Eso es nuevo, se nota que estas muy borracho-exclama John riendo a carcajadas-

-John por favor, esto tiene que ver con sentimientos y sabes lo difícil que esto es para mi. A y que sepas que tu también estas muy borracho-exclama algo molesto porque John se estaba riendo, aparentemente, de el-

La palabra "sentimientos" resonó en la cabeza de John varias veces pues eran cosas que el detectives afirmaba no tener. En realidad John sabia que los tenia pero nunca pensó que fuera a hablar de eso con él. Aunque deseaba con todo su alma que lo que fuera a decirlo de sus sentimientos tuviera algo que ver con el.

-Como iba diciendo, yo siempre he pensado que los sentimientos eran una tontería. Pues realmente lo eran, hasta que apareciste tu y le diste la vuelta a mi vida. Yo estaba acostumbrado a vivir solo y aunque no quisiera creerlo quería tener a alguien que me acompañara a los casos, estuviera conmigo y me apoyara.-tras decir esto hizo una pausa .Esto iba a ser mucho mas difícil de como el lo imaginaba en su cabeza-

-Continua Sherlock, por favor...-dijo John. Casi sonó como una suplica pero es que de verdad deseaba que siguiera.

-De acuerdo-murmura-El primer día que nos conocimos me sentí un poco raro para mi porque todo había sido muy rápido .Pero poco a poco empecé a conocerte mejor y me di cuenta de que eras una persona maravillosa que daría la vida por salvar a sus amigos y a la gente que realmente quiere. Desde ese momento empecé a sentirme muy cómodo viviendo contigo, en ti encontraba mas que un amigo, encontraba a la persona que me alegraba los dias y que me hacia sentir bien estando en su compañía aunque me riñeras por meter dedos humanos y cosas así en el frigorífico.

-Sherlock, de ti podría decir lo mismo y mucho más .Me salvaste la vida arriesgando la tuya.-exclama muy emocionado por todo lo que Sherlock acababa de decir aunque no sabia donde terminaría esa conversación-

John...-dice levantándose de su sillón y acercándose mas a John -Tu eres mi mejor amigo pero te considero algo mas que eso. Eres alguien muy especial para mi, siempre estas ahí cuando te necesito. Todos estos...sentimientos-dijo resaltando la palabra "sentimientos"- creo...No..no creo, estoy seguro de que son amor.-Dijo cogiendo a John de los manos - John Hamish Watson te quiero y me encantaría pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado.

-Sherlock...-dijo John con ternura-Esto es precioso.

-Ya se que esto es muy raro para ti y que probablemente digas que no porque prefieras a algunas de tus...noviecitas -dijo sin echar cuenta al comentario de John y con algo de desprecio al mencionar a las novias de John-

-Mis "noviecitas" así como tu las llamas no fueron , son ,ni serán mas importantes que tu.-dijo acercándose mas a el - Tu eres lo mas importante de mi vida.¿No te das cuenta?Siempre lo dejo todo por ti , incluso he dejado muchas de mis citas por ir a algún caso por ti. Sherlock,por supuesto que te quiero, me has salvado la vida tantas veces...-dice mientras Sherlock lo mira -Nada me haría mas ilusión que pasar el resto de mi vida al lado de la persona que me hace feliz.

De repente, Sherlock se acerco mas a John y lo besó. Ante el contacto John se puso rígido,nunca había estado tan cerca de Sherlock y se sentía muy bien así. Poco a poco fue correspondiendo al beso poniendo una de sus manos en la mejilla de Sherlock y la otra en su cintura.

-Soy el hombre mas feliz del mundo gracias a ti-dijo mientras abrazaba a Sherlock acariciándole los rizos- Y pensar que si no hubieras estado tocando el violín y no me hubiera despertado nada de esto habría pasado...

-Tienes razón pero si a pasado y eso es lo importante-Dice mientras bosteza con fuerza pues eran las 6 de la mañana y todavía no había dormido nada-

-Creo que seria mejor que te fueras a dormir. Yo también me voy a dormir porque estoy muy cansado-dijo dándole un suave beso a Sherlock mientras se dirigía a las escaleras para ir a su habitación pero Sherlock lo agarro del brazo-

-John, no te vayas, no quiero separarme de ti ni para dormir. Duerme conmigo-dice señalando su habitación-La cama es grande y nada me haría mas feliz que compartirla contigo-

-¿Enserio , me estas diciendo que hoy duerma contigo?

-Hoy y para siempre. No se lo que somos exactamente ahora pero tengo claro que no solo somos mejores amigos, podría decirse que somos pareja.¿no?

-Sherlock...-dijo John atónito- Si, no tienes ni idea de lo bien que suena esa palabra en mi cabeza-

-Vamos a dormir y ni se te ocurra decirle a nadie que hoy me he puesto así de cursi-dijo un poco mas serio mientras se dirigían a u cuarto y se metían en la cama-

-Yo que pensaba gritarle a medio mundo que estábamos juntos...-bromea-Tranquilo que no le diré a nadie aunque ya sabes que hablan demasiado de que somos pareja, aunque antes era mentía , ahora sera verdad-dice sonriente.

-Buenas noches-dice mientras se inclina hacia John para mirarlo a los ojos-

-El mejor día de mi vida ha comenzado con el sonido de un violín.

-Espero que ahora aprecies mas mi violín.

-Lo haré -dice dando un suave beso a Sherlock y apagando la luz.

-Te...te importa si te abrazo...ya sabes nunca he dormido con nadie y no se que hacer-dijo con un poco de vergüenza-

-Claro. Ven aquí- dice mientras siente como Sherlock se abraza a su espalda con ternura y se va quedando dormido-Te amo, no te imaginas cuanto-susurra John antes de quedarse dormido-

Y así terminó una bonita noche empezada por el sonido de un violín. Esa fue la primera noche que Sherlock y John durmieron juntos, así como lo seguirían haciendo toda la vida.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado! Dejad un review diciendo que os ha parecido :)

Besos xx


End file.
